A Malfoy's daugter
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out a few months after he parens death that she's the daughter of who she's been enemies fromthe start. Can they put their differnces aside and help eachoher or will Hermione's world come crashing down and taking Malfoy with her...
1. Chapter 1

Preface: Could it be the End of You and I

Harry Potter was starring across the way at Hermione Granger, who was sitting at the slytherin table with her brother and his friends.

Hermione sensing someone was watching her, looked towards the person stairring. Hermione smiled weakly at Harry, who shook his head and turned back to Ron who was seeking for his attention anyway.

"Hermione?" her brother asked snapping his fingers to get her attention. When she didn't respond, he sighed and took a closer look at her. He could see that she was starring at someone and looked towards where her eyes laid.

When he noticed Potter, he just smirked, but when he turned back to look at his sister he frowned. Seeing salty tears run down her redened cheeks didn't make him very happy.

But lets stop for a second this isn't even the begining of this story. So I think we should start from the begining, like stories should start from.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger awoke to a beautiful summer morning. Putting her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor, she to a look around the room she and Ginny sometimes shared. Now being seventeen she lived at Grim's place with the boys (Harry and Ron) they wouldn't be able to survive without her. Considering they almost burnt the house down two weeks ago.

When she kept looking around her smile faltered; Realizing that this wasn't her home, and that it wasn't her family tears started to pull at the edges of her eyes. Hermione heard a noise coming from Ginny's bed, but made no movement to get up.

Hermione took a trip down memory lane, where her parents were alive and happy, and with her. They were in Paris for the summer holidays before she started her sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the last time she ever saw them. A few weeks later she had a call from the ministry saying they were found dead.

"Hermione?" Ginny's soft breezy voice asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"You okay?" she asked with concern straining her voice. Ginny was unbelievably beautiful and that's an understatement. It's no wonder Harry's fallen in love with her. Ginny has eyes of the sea and hair of an amber fire. Her skin is soft pale as the moon.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just miss them is all," Ginny sighs. Even her sigh is beautiful.

"Hermione, there never really gone," she starts. Hermione knew this speech. It was given to her millions of times by Harry and Ron. More so Harry, because he knew how she felt; to have no parents.

"I know, but still I think it's my fault," Ginny holds a sad look on her face.

"Hermione it was never your fault, there's a place in this world where they will always be with you." she places her hand right where her heart should be. "that's right there in your heart,"

"Thanks Gin," Ginny shrugs and walks towards her closet.

"You're going through a rough time Mione. I just want you happy," Ginny says through her closet door. Hermione has her smile back and his heading towards the door without changing out of her PJ's.

"Hey Gin, I should get going. You know before the boys burn down the house again," Ginny laughs her perfect laugh and pokes her head out of the closet.

"Okay, tell them I said hi," Ginny pops back into the closet. Hermione was almost halfway towards the door when Ginny popped her head out again. "Oh and tell them mom said to come to dinner tonight,"

"Ok I will, by Ginny. And thanks for everything,"

"No problem Hermione. Besides you need friends now more than anything, now you've two Neanderthals as roommates," Hermione and Ginny laugh.

"Bye Gin,"

"Bye Mione," Hermione walks out of the room and into the foyer where the Weasley's fireplace is held. She picks up some green dust and through it into the fireplace. Green flames burst alive and Hermione steps into them yelling Grims place.

Harry Potter pointed the fire extinguisher at the stove Ron Weasley had just been 'cooking' at a few minutes ago.

"Shit Hermione's going to kill us when she sees this," Ron whines.

"Oh no you don't, Ron, This was all you, and you're taking the hit for this one," Harry says as he uses the fire extinguisher to put the flames out on the stove where Ron was 'cooking' just moments ago.

"All I wanted was a dam egg," Ron Complained

"Well you've could have waited for me," Harry says putting the fire extinguisher in its place by the stove. Harry heard the fireplace in the foyer flare and footsteps following it.

"What we do?" Ron asks

"I'll stall her. YOU clean up," Harry says as he walks towards the kitchen table and grabs the mail for Hermione.

"You just want to be the one to stall her cause you like her," Ron grumbles under his breath.

"What was that Ron? Oh you BURNED THE..." Harry went quiet when Ron shoved his sweaty hands over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Okay, I'll clean,"

"Good, you'll have about twenty minutes. She can see when I'm lying. Don't know how she bloody does it, but that women does it."

"Yeah Yeah, we all know you fancy her," before leaving Harry through Ron a glare. Ron shrugs.

"Hey Hermione," Harry says as he reaches the foyer. Hermione smiles brightly again as she sees Harry's messy untamable hair. Harry hugs her and then leads her to the couch. They hear cussing coming from the kitchen, but Harry turns her head from the swinging door.

"Harry is Ron in the kitchen. Alone?" Hermione asks

"NO, why?"

"You remembered what happened last time he was in there by himself. He almost burnt the house down cooking a piece of toast." Harry chuckled at the memory of a month ago when they first moved into Grims place.

"Hey this came for you today. Actually all of our Hogwarts letters came today," Hermione smiled grabbing the letters from Harry tearing the Hogwarts letter open first.

"Dear Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to welcome all seventh years back at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Please be informed that the train will leave on September first and at elven o clock in the morning. We as a staff at Hogwarts will also like to take notice that you have been appointed head girl this year. Your school things are on the next page and your head girl badge is in the envelope."

"Hermione congratulation, We all knew you'd make head," Hermione smiles at Harry and huggs him in excitement.

"I can't believe it," Hermione squeals. Ron burst through the door and they jump apart.

"Can't believe what?" he asks. Hermione took in his appearance, dirty and foamy. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm head girl," Ron try's to come closer, but Hermione and Harry back away.

"What?" he asks hurt written on his face.

"You're filthy," Hermione says laughing.

"Oh right," Ron smiles sheepishly. "Just a bit of cleaning in the kitchen," Hermione eyes him curiously. She steps towards the door of the kitchen, but Ron blocks her every movement.

"I'll find out sooner or later, right now I've got another letter to open," Hermione went back with Harry to the living room and Ron went back to finish cleaning the kitchen.

Hermione took a look at the hand writing. It was so unfamiliar to her that she took precaution opening the letter. When she read the letter toughly, Harry watched as tears poured from her eyes. He saw emotion he's ever only seen a few times cross her face. Fear, anger, sadness (which he's seen more recently than others) and kind of soft smile mixed with a smirk in the middle.

"Hermione?" he starts to ask, but she shushes him by putting a finger up for him to wait a minute.

"I can't believe it," she mumbles. Shock was clearly written on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry try's again. When he got no answer, Harry snatches the letter out of her hands. Just before he starts reading Ron walks into the living room all clean and sit on the couch.

"Dear Hermione," it starts in elegant writing.

Hello dear, my name is Narcissia Malfoy. For the longest time you don't how long dear, that I've been wanting to write to you, or see you for that matter. This may be hard to take in, but darling you are my daughter. You are our daughter. You have a twin brother named Draco Malfoy. He goes to school with you, the only reason we pretended to hate you was because we had to. We were spies for Dumbledore and Voldamort wanted us to kill you. But we could never do it.

Hoping you could forgive your real family.

The Malfoy's

P.S. This is Draco I'm really sorry for everything. Explain more when you get home

Harry set the letter aside and grabbed Hermione in a big hug. Ron who was now clean joined in, having read the later.

"Hermione you don't have to," Harry says.

"I know," her voice came out as a soft whisper barely audible, but Harry had heard it. Hermione knew she didn't have to do anything with that family, but it was like something was pulling her in. She wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say. She wanted to know what they had to say. Why'd they wanted Malfoy instead of her? Why was she the only that didn't know until know? Why has everyone forgotten her birthday?

Hermione sighs and looks at the boys.

"Hermione?" Harry asks.

"I have so many questions Harry. I want; no I need the answers to them. I have to know why?" Hermione told them.

"You don't need to know everything Hermione,"

"Yeah this could be a trick," Ron uttered out.

"But what if it isn't?" Hermione ask sternly. "What if they really are my family? I need to know why?"

"You can have them meet you here and discuss it all while Harry and I could be in the kitchen just in case," Ron suggested. Hermione smiles at them. Tears could be seen running down her cheeks.

"You guy's our best friends anyone could ever ask for in life," Hermione says to them. "But,"

"But you want to do this alone," Harry says finishing for her. Hermione smiles softly and touches his cheek with her hand.

"It's just something I have to do alone Harry. I hope you both understand that,"

"Alright, but warn us if anything goes awry and will be there in seconds time flat," Hermione smiled a watery smile and hugged her friends.

"I will. I promise," with that Hermione went to go get ready for the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but now that I have finally have computer accses again I can update more. Thanks for the comment Love all of my viewers your the best.

Chapter 3 The past

Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs as he awaited to hear his new born sons first cry. It was ten minutes later when Lucius heard his son's cries and he was in relief only for moment until he heard his wifes screams echo the halls of Malfoy Manor.

"Twins," shouted a nurse as she made her way down the stairs with his son in her arms. "The mistress is having twins," she handed the littlest Malfoy to him and he starred into his eyes. The color grey looked back at him.

Another nurse came back down and too him and the little Malfoy to his wife. His wife looked up as the door ckreaked open.

"Lucius," she said, "Come in and meet your new daughter Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy," she looked at his eldest son, "And I've seen you've met Draco Xaiber Malfoy,"

Lucius smiled at her and walked closer towards her.

"They will be the most powerful of twins together and together they can conqure anything. But apart I am afaird they will be less then anything but normal."

"He has heard of the prophecey by now I am sure," A voice from behind them said and he walked closer.

"Severus," Narcissia Malfoy whispered. " I want you take Hermione and hide her. Make sure she looks nothing like a Malfoy. I want her safe and for you to watch out for her. I want you to make sure the Dark Lord knows nothing of her,"

"My lady..." but he was only caught off

"You are after all her godfather," Lucius added

"I'm what,"

"We want you to be Draco's and Hermione's godfather," Narcissa told him. "Hide her well Severus. I trust you..."

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Severus knocked on the door of a random house. Well to him it wasn't random, he had been watching the couple that lived in that house all afternoon to make sure that they were capeble of loving a child such as great and powerful as Hermione.

And once he was sure. Severus put on his black cloak and pulled his hood up tight. Making sure no one saw him. He took Hermione and placed her on their door step. With a little tucked into her pink blanket.

As soon as he heard footsteps he quickly apperated.

A/N: Sorry it's so short more later I promise to update as soon as I can.

Love yiou all


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But I will be as soon as my internets back up, I promise. Before I was having trouble with my internet, so hopefully now I can update more frequently. I know this is going to be a short chapter but please enjoy… Again I'm so sorry for the delay… Here's chapter 4 of A Malfoy's Daughter….. Dramione soon I promise...**

Chapter 4

"I'm so glad your finally home my dear," Mrs. Malfoy said rushing towards her daughter.

"Hold on just a second!" Hermione said putting up her hands and backing away from the now frowning Mrs. Malfoy. "Just because I let you explain doesn't mean I'm coming back into this part of my world. I have a decision to make," Hermione added nervously. Usally no one said no to the Malfoy's even you are their only daughter. Hermione got up and left the Malfoy manor.

"Hermione wait!" Draco yelled as he ran after towards the gate. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"What?" she hissed. "You want me to forgive all of you for what you did to me,"

"No, that's not it. You don't have to forgive us Hermione. We hurt in so many ways and I would completely understand if you never wanted to be my sister ever again. Even if you are my twin, but because the war is over with Voldamort doesn't mean that the war is over. There are still people who want you Hermione. I was only doing all of what did to protect you. If I was mean, they wouldn't ever find you. If I was suddenly nice to muggle born they would know something was up and they would know where you were. We couldn't have that,"

"I still don't care, I don't even know what your talking about. I don't even care you were trying to protect me. Your family hurt me and my friends,"

"I know, and we are sorry,"

"I'll think about giving you a second chance Malfoy, but I'm not sure if I could ever forgive your parents," she made sure to never use the word ours in her speech, because if she did that would mean that they where hers as well. And well the Malfoy's weren't her family. At least not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't written, but I haven excuse. It's called I didn't know where I was going with this story and writer's block. Thank you for sticking with me and here's chapter 5 I hope you like.

-W

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione Granger was slowly coming around to the fact that she was now a Malfoy. The spell that the Malfoy's had a placed on her to look like her past parents was wearing off. Her unruly curly hair was becoming soft blonde ringlets that stopped down the middle of her back. Her brown eyes had turned a silver blue mist color and her skin was the big shock to everyone. Her once tanned skinned was now a fair pale skin like Snow Whites would be.

Hermione Granger had no less than changed a great a deal and Harry Potter noticed. Harry had always noticed Hermione Granger as a beautiful creature, but now she looked even more beautiful. The only person who even knew this secret was Ron, who had figured out in their 4th year when he and Ron had watched Hermione descend the stairs in her periwinkle dress. She was beautiful than and she still is now.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said as she climbed down the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

"Morning Mione'." Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname and smiled at him as they made their way into the kitchen were Ron had been waiting for the two.

"You're up early." Hermione said to Ron as she started on breakfast. Ron sat on a stool at the bar with his head resting on his hand trying to stay up and drinking a cup of coffee that he probably had Kreacher make.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Harry looked between the two.

"So how'd it go?" Harry asked. He was always one to beat around the bush sometimes. Other times he would act just like a kid.

"It went fine." Hermione told them. Ron raised his eyebrow and Harry narrowed his eyes with concern.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned her. Harry knew when she wasn't fully being honest. Right now was one of those moments.

"Alright it went horrible. We fought and screamed at each other. They treated me like I was their daughter that was coming home." Hermione told them as she flipped the egg again. Harry took a good look at her posture and knew she was upset about it.

"Hermione Granger, look at me." Hermione ignored him so he spun her around and they stared into each other's eyes. "You are always telling us to give people second chances. Maybe what they went through because of the war wasn't their fault."

"You want me to give second chances to the people who hated us with a passion because they didn't have a choice. They had a choice. They could have chosen differently, but they didn't."

"Maybe, they didn't have a choice." Harry bargained with her.

"I gave them a second chance when I went there yesterday." With that she left the boys to continue cooking. Well Harry anyways, they both loved Ron and all, but he did not inherit is mother's skills in the kitchen.


End file.
